How Do You Say I Love You In Idiot?
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: A set of 9 drabbles centering around Germany and America.
1. Reacquainted

Hey readers! Sorry for not putting anything up in like ever. I would have liked to finish _An Unforgiving Friend_ first, but I really couldn't help but put this up. Plus it's done, so I can start working on that fic. ^^  
>Any way I came up with this series of dabbles for my OPT pairing GermanyXAmerica from <em>Axis Power Hetalia <em>because I don't see a lot of stories for them out there.

The title for the dabble series actually tells you how many dabbles I created for the series. So if you can figure it out, tell me and I'll see if I can write you a special oneshot of your choice. ^^ Now I will say that some of the stories are rated differently, So I'll be placing a summary and all that for you guys. I will also be placing a genre too because not all of them are angsty or humorous.  
>Happy Reading!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reacquainted<em>

Genre: Gerneral Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Crappy make out session...

Summary: Alfred asks Ludwig a thoughtful question in a peculiar position.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>Ludwig concentrated on keeping his heart rate down. He was getting very uncomfortable from all the heat that suddenly started to emit from his body. After some time and a few deep breaths later, his heart slowed its pace a little more. His gaze looked back up, only for his heart to go back to pounding in his ears.<p>

Ludwig felt like he was about to have a heart attack, and the American on his lap was not helping the situation. His quick peck on the German's lips a few minutes earlier had caused all this. How dare him!

Ludwig was, after all, minding his own god damn business. The world meeting had ended just after 6 o'clock, and the orange and pink sky was quickly turning into a dark blue. As Ludwig waited for the other nations to exit the meeting room, he gathered his things. Assuming everyone had left; Ludwig took a short break for himself and sat in a vacant chair. He sighed and loosened his tie, but only a bit, lest someone entered and he looked inadequate.

Alfred, who was still sitting at one of the many chairs that lined the table, went unnoticed. Ludwig blamed himself for not paying attention while the American moved across the room and carefully tossed his glasses on the table. Alfred moved swiftly with no hesitation as he faced Ludwig, who now noticed his presence. Without a word he sat right down atop the German and pecked him lightly on his lips.

It more or less seemed like a complete blur in Ludwig's mind. He was so shocked he lost the ability to breath for the first few seconds after the occurrence. After gaining his natural ability back he glanced down to register what had happened. He did. He then took action in order to lower his heart rate and blood pressure. It worked, until he looked back up into Alfred's vary close face.

Ludwig, in order to keep some sort of pride, kept an apathetic look on his face, as Alfred brushed their noses together. Ludwig gazed into blue eyes that dreamer's wish they had. Perhaps he thought that, by staring into the American's blue orbs, he could find the reason why he would do such a thing. As if reading his mind, Alfred broke their intense staring contest, and spoke.

"Why don't we hang out as much?"

The simple question seemed to be more directed at Ludwig, then the both of them. Ludwig bit the inside of his cheek as the seconds without an answer ticked by. He would never admit it, but Ludwig often wondered the same thing.

Both their nations had a rich and deep history together; in fact, nearly half of Alfred's people could trace their heritage back to German roots. Ludwig and Alfred shared a strong alliance with one another and relied on each other quite often. Yet the two would only interact for diplomatic purposes. And for some reason, that really did annoy Ludwig. If the two were seen as friends to the world why weren't they? It boggled his mind some nights to the point were he lost sleep over it. It seemed silly to him, loosing sleep over something so trivial, but he couldn't help it.

Wait, what the hell was he doing? Alfred was on his lap, arms draped over his shoulders, looking at him with more lust then he would normally have looking at the last hamburger on his plate. The question was more of a distraction, because Alfred knew Ludwig would spend more time trying to give Alfred an answer then face what was going on around him. Damn his prompt and precise way of thinking!

But Ludwig would loose concentration on this train of thought as well, because the American pushed their lips together once more. It had a little bit more into it now, not like before. Ludwig just couldn't pull away from this. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank for once.

A tongue glided across his lips and Ludwig obliged by opening them. Once the action had been complete, Alfred proceeded to roam Ludwig's mouth. Their tongues wrestling one another in a dance unlike any other. During the sudden passion, Ludwig had moved his hands down Alfred's sides; slowly they felt the American's measured breath. They met their intended destination on Alfred's hips, pulling at him to get closer.

Alfred's own hands had cupped either side of Ludwig's jaw line. His fingers supporting the curve of Ludwig's neck. The move created a primal want that Alfred was having trouble controlling. Luckily the two broke apart for air and went back to gazing. Ludwig licked his lips and tried to ignore his flustered face.

"I don't know… but perhaps we can start now."

With that, Ludwig pulled Alfred back down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>So what you guys think? I made this chapter up specifically because I normally don't see any interaction between America and Germany in the Hetalia series, even though the two nation's have a very close relationship in the real world.<br>And I know, random makeout scene is random.

And please forgive me for my crappy smut, I can't write it! *weepsinemocorner*

**If I have made any mistakes, please inform me of them so I can correct them. Thank you. **

~munchy


	2. Attachment

_Attachment_

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Warning: None really...

Summary: Ludwig waits to recive a text message while eating lunch.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>Germany continued to stare at his cell phone. Papers that were beginning to over flow, had temporarily blocked its view, but Germany pushed them aside, no longer able to concentrate on his work. He was told to wait for a text message earlier that day, and he was getting impatient. Why couldn't that man ever be on time! Germany's gaze quickly switched to the clock hanging on his wall. It was 12:02. He was late for lunch.<p>

He sighed and picked up the small piece of technology and rushed out the office door. He made his way to the building's court yard, where a few other employees were mingling and happily slacking off. He sat down at an unoccupied table and started to pull out his lunch. Just as he had set up everything, a large shadow obscured the sun around Germany and his meal.

"Hey Bruder! Finally getting some sun, huh?" Germany cringed slightly as Prussia slapped him on the back. His eye twitched slightly in irritation. Great, another annoyance he really didn't want to deal with.

Prussia placed his chin on Germany's shoulder and glanced at his cell. It was facing upwards and placed neatly by his bruder's bottle of water. A smirked graced Prussia's features.

"He text you yet?"

"H-how did you know?" Germany was utterly shocked at his brother's words, and he was blushing so bad he looked like a tomato. He had made sure that their relationship was kept secret; he even threatened his lover to keep his big mouth shut! Oh, if her blabbed about this, Germany was sure he was going to throw him in a ditch.

"Come On, Bruder! It's so freakin' obvious that you two are together! It's just sad how you both try to keep it a secret, but my awesome self does have to admit that it's adorable." Prussia gave another playful smirk and pinched Germany's cheek. He loved teasing his younger brother.

Germany swatted him away and unwrapped his lunch. Prussia continued to rest on Germany's shoulder just to annoy him, though Germany didn't mind it because he was used to this kind of treatment from his brother. Just as Germany finished his sandwich, his cell phone went off. He quickly grabbed it and opened the long awaited message; completely forgetting Prussia's presents.

_Hey hawt stuff! ;)_

_Guess wat?_

Germany sighed and began pressing buttons. Prussia watched curiously trying not to remind the German that he was still there.

_Use proper grammar!_

_What is it?_

Germany waited a little longer then usual for the text to be replied. He was about to sip his water when it finally did arrive.

_Happy 3 Month Anniversary!_

Germany noticed that there was a photo attachment. He loaded the picture as he drank from the bottle in his hand. Once the picture had loaded, Prussia stared at it wide eyed, and Germany spit his water out and began choking. Prussia laughed as he straightened himself grabbing his ribs and almost tearing up.

With a red blush (Which could have been from embarrassment and/or anger), Germany tapped on the phone to hide the "anniversary gift" and sent a reply.

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMERICA!_

A few seconds later Germany's cell buzzed, but it was ignored because Germany was busy beating up a cackling Prussia for teasing him more about the picture.

_I luv u 2 Germany! _

* * *

><p>Another one down... A mistery more to go! Ha! You'd think I'd tell you where this ends? Phhhttt!<br>Either way I got the idea from this one while looking at my own cell phone. Though I will admit, I have never been sent any type of obsene pictures {please don't send me any Tasha if you're reading this, cause I don't want to see them} I'm sure many people do send them to their girlfriend/boyfriend. America is no exception.

EDIT: I had to change the last line, cause FanFiction doesn't like it when you use the "Grater than" signs on the keyboard... Feh!

**If anyone see's a mistake that I have made, please inform me so I may fix it. Thank you! ^^**

~munchy


	3. The Relaxer and The Aggressor

_The Relaxer and The Aggressor_

Rating: K

Warning: Germany's scary face (Cause if that's not a warning to someone, I don't know what is.)

Summary: America takes the day off and suffers the consequences.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>America slept on his couch, taking his fifth power nap of the day. He'd done this for years now. He would purposely take the day off to do some lazy summer relaxing. A simple day off from the busy schedule of being a nation. This often got him in trouble, but he didn't mind at all. His birthday was coming up in a week after all; he deserved to give himself a little present. A day to relax was all he really wanted, and this year's "R&amp;R Schedule" would be no different.<p>

Or so he though.

A bell tore him from his dreaming state. It was his door bell, and it was being rung… a lot. Someone really needed to see him. America groaned and rolled off his comfy coach to be embraced by the cold, hard floor. He staggered up and headed towards his front door.

To his sleepy surprise, it was Germany. He looked annoyed, and his scowl seemed to actually look even more angered with the lighting from the setting sun. Was it late afternoon already? Days off seem to fly by.

"Vhere vere you today?" Germany's tone matched his expression. Pissed off. America didn't falter at the exasperated tone, however. He simply smiled at the German.

"Taking power naps." America's bright smile nearly lit up the inside of Germany's mouth as it gaped open. Germany composed himself a few seconds later, a twitch ever present under his eye. He tried to smile, but that too twitched in a crooked sneer.

"You do realize that today vas a very important vorld meeting, right?"

America looked up in thought. He bit his cheek a bit trying to remember what the meeting was supposed to be about if he had gone. And didn't he ask England to cover for him anyway, so he could miss that meeting? Yeah, yeah he did. He told his older brother to tell Germany that he was sick and… Oh shit….

America looked at Germany with a dumbfounded look. And the German, reading the nation's expression, spoke up.

"Sick, huh?" Germany placed a hand on the door's outer frame. America blinked once, then slowly closed the door and locked it. He trudged back onto his comfy, warm couch and closed his eyes.

"This is just a nightmare…." He chanted to himself quietly. However, this wasn't a nightmare… or at least not yet.

America was once again falling off his couch when he heard a loud sound, similar to a door being broken from its hinges. Oh wait, that's what the sound _was_. America rolled on his back, and met face to face with Germany's serial killer aura. Even if the German nation wasn't a serial killer, you might as well thought of him as much with an expression like his at the moment.

America stricken with fear couldn't move a muscle. He clenched his jaw in order for it to stop chattering. Germany stared down at him with rage. How could America be so, so… _ignorant! _Today he was supposed to elaborate on his nation's military finally defecting from Afghanistan next summer. Many other nations wanted to hear what course of action he was going to take, but no! He just had to take a day off and keep everyone guessing like he always did. His unpredictability had cut the last strings keeping Germany level headed. He now needed to take action.

And by action, he meant punching America in the face. He cracked his knuckles to prepare for the onslaught. Something clicked in America's mind, something primal, instinctive. He quickly rose to his feet and sprinted down a stretch of hallway. Germany waited for a moment, then casually walked down the same hall, similar to the way a predator stalks his prey.

America quickly cut a corner and dove into his kitchen. The swinging door swayed back and forth as he hid under his kitchen table, which surprisingly was also hiding a little grey alien named Tony. Was Germany really that scary? America decided that the question should forever be rhetorical.

Just as the German rounded the corner himself, the door creaked to a stop. Germany glanced down the hall. Several doors lined on either side, any could have hidden Germany's initial prey.

It was time to explore his surroundings and take a chance. The German began to search behind each door. As he opened each door he took a quick glance around double checking the room to see if he was hiding. Once he had arrived to America's office, Germany was becoming irritated of their little "hide and seek" game. He walked around the American's desk, intending to look under it, but Germany was growing ever more curious at the mound of papers scattered on the desk.

Germany knew that it was someone else's personal matters, and that he shouldn't be looking through them. Yet there he was reaching for a few and holding them in his hand to examine. One that caught his attention was a document that sort of looked like a list. Red pen marks crossed out most of the bullets, but there was still a lot more to accomplish.

Was this America's Check list? It looked like it. Germany read the conveniently placed dates beside each check off. The list had been started 2 months ago. Germany found himself a little impressed by the numerous amount of work that had been done in a short amount of time. However, none of them were truly a global achievement, just things that helped America.

Germany thought for a moment before placing the paper back down. America had been trying to fix the messes within his own country right now, before heading to global matters. It was an improvement from when he was trying to get involved in everyone else's problems. Yet no one seemed to give him a break. True, he had messed up royally in the past, but he always tried to fix them.

The tinge of guilt ran through his mind. Perhaps he could let this one thing slide. Germany walked out into the hallway to find the American tip toeing down the hall towards freedom. Germany tried not to sigh; instead he walked even steady steps with as little noise as possible and grabbed onto America's shoulder.

America jumped at the sudden contact and jerked around to face Germany. America could have sworn that he was a dead man, but he was wrong. Instead Germany let go of him and patted him in the head.

"Perhaps taking a small break from your duties is not _so_ bad…But Never Do It Again!" Germany scolded. America however gave the German a toothy grin and lunged at the man. The two nations fell to the floor. Germany propped himself up on his palms and stared, flushed at the American who was hugging him.

"Thank You Germany!" America laughed. Germany sighed in surrender and continued to pat his head, trying to coax the boy off of him.

* * *

><p>This was actually supposed to be a longer oneshot for the 4th of July, but I never got it done in time, so I just changed a few things around and finished it up lazily.<p>

**If you see a mistake that I have made, please inform me so I may correct it. Thank You. ^^**

~Munchy


	4. Pleasurable Hangover

_Pleasurable Hangover_

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warning: Drunks, Hickeys, and Germany's threats (with a frying pan)

Summary: Germany wakes up after a party to find a sleeping nation on his stomach.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>Ludwig opened his eyes lazily. It was a beautiful mid morning, and the back yard looked gorgeous with all its green foliage. The skies were clear and a wonderful shade of blue. The long lawn chair he was laying on was comfy and warm.<p>

However, all of this beauty was

ignored and wasted by the dozens of cans, trash, and garbage covered tables. Oh and Ludwig's hangover as well. He reached for his forehead and rubbed it with his palm in circular motions. What happened last night?

Oh, oh yeah. A party. A party that Gilbert threw. A party that Gilbert threw _without_ his permission.

_Ludwig stared gapping at his back yard. A good hundred people were intoxicated and music was blaring at an irritating volume, and there was trash everywhere, and … where was Gilbert._

_A sudden twitch caused his anger to be engulfed by the flames of enragement. He trudged through the crowd, pushing who ever stood in his way out of his path. When people tried to complain they stopped once the got a good look at the man's face. No one wants to deal with the one guy who happened to look pissed at a party._

_Finally after a good half hour of surfing through the crowd of drunks, Ludwig found his older brother, who, at the moment, had his arm around Elizaveta, who looked like she was about to clock him. Ludwig decided that yelling would only make catching and beating Gilbert harder, grabbed his brother by the collar and yanked him up instead. _

"_What in the world is going on, Gilbert." It was less of a question and more of a demand, through gritted teeth no less. Gilbert looked pissed when he was hauled away from the Hungarian, but smiled once he realized that it was his little brother. _

"_Yo, bruder! Nice party, huh?" Gilbert placed his hands on his hips. Ludwig twitched again, feeding the fire. _

"_Tell me, Gilbert, when did you decide that it was alright for you to throw a party, AT MY HOUSE!" The emphasized scream caused Gilbert to finally realize that he was in deep shit. He began shaking his hands in surrender. _

"_Whoa, whoa bruder! Listen you need to relax! Come on have a drink!" Gilbert reached behind him and grabbed a beer._

"_What makes you think I want a beer!"_

"_Cause it's you."_

"_You know what I meant, Gilbert!" Ludwig had placed his brother down, but still had a hold of his collar._

"_Just. Loosen. UP!" Gilbert then held up the bottle of beer and shoved it into Ludwig's mouth. The struggle lasted long enough for Ludwig to loosen his grip on Gilbert. Taking his chance, Gilbert tore away from his brother and started to run away, but not before grabbing a disgruntled Elizaveta by the hips and throwing her over his shoulder._

"_Yoink!" Gilbert rushed off with her into the crowd and Ludwig, who had recovered from chocking on the beer bottle, lost sight of them. Though he could have sworn he heard a pan being slammed against something._

_Ludwig looked down at the beer and sighed in defeat. If it was at his house he should at least try to enjoy it. Plus everyone was so drunk they probably wouldn't listen to his screaming. He took a swig and started to walk around._

After that, Ludwig couldn't recall what prospered at the party. There were glimpses here and there, but it was all too fuzzy to make out anything. One thing was certain, he had passed out on the lawn confider sometime last night, and that he felt really warm. Like skin touching skin warm… hold on…

Ludwig glanced down at a sleeping form on his bare chest. Was his shirt open? The man, who was still sleeping comfortably, had golden hair that only one person could have. Alfred F. Jones. Ludwig's palm found its way back to his forehead.

"Please tell me this is all just a nightmare." Ludwig complained aloud. He said it softly enough to keep the other from stirring. For once, he didn't have the energy to throw the other off of him. He was getting way used to waking up next to another man. Damn you Feliciano….

Ludwig blushed a shade of pink as he felt their breathing synchronize. It made the situation more awkward by the fact that their bare chests were touching each other. Ludwig even began trying to stop the synchronizing by breathing in deeper, but it didn't help.

How was he going to get out of this mess? Ludwig kept rubbing his forehead. He needed to figure out how to get the American off of him without waking him. Ludwig kept thinking of different scenarios to figure it out.

"If you keep doing that, your forehead will get all red." A muffled voice spoke up. Ludwig sighed and stopped. He placed his hand back down trying to control the urge.

_Then_ it hit him.

"….H-how long…"

"For a while…"

"And you didn't do anything?"

"Nope… too tired. Plus I got a headache so bad, I really don't wana move at all."

"… GET OFF ME!" The sudden volume change caused Alfred to jolt. He pushed himself up a bit, propping himself on his elbows.

"Alright, alright already… sheesh… ow." Alfred began rubbing one eye as he squinted with the other. He was looking for is glasses which could have been anywhere by now.

"Would you care to hurry it up?" Ludwig was getting irritated by Alfred's stalling act. Plus the American's current position was not helping the situation at all.

"Help me find my glasses will ya?"

"I would, but I can't really move…Till You Get Off Me!" Ok, Ludwig had to admit even his own screaming was making his head hurt worse. Alfred hissed at the German for yelling again. He sighed and finally got off Ludwig, taking as much time as possible. Once he was off, the other got up and stretched a bit. His legs had fallen asleep from being laid on all night. He wobbled a bit as he rose. The pins and needles feeling was always an enjoyable sensation right after getting out of bed.

Alfred helped steady him for a moment, which earned a good blush from Ludwig. Then the two began looking for Alfred's glasses. They weren't near the lawn chair they had used as a makeshift bed. They weren't under the sleeping Hercules's and Feliciano's toga. They weren't in the punch bowl, that wasn't so surprisingly untouched.

The two had ended their search once the two felt like they couldn't stand. Their hangovers were sucking the energy right out of them. Ludwig and Alfred found themselves in Ludwig's messy kitchen, (he was going to _kill_ Gilbert for this.) grabbing cups of coffee.

As the men indulged in their bitter drinks, Ludwig began to get some questions in his head.

"Alfred, why were you on top of me this morning?" The question came out sounding strange and a little embarrassing to Ludwig. Alfred looked up at him and smiled.

"I really don't have a clue. I drank a lot last night, but something tells me those red marks on your neck have the answer." The American quietly laughed as Ludwig checked himself in a shiny pan hanging from a rack. Indeed there were red marks, but they couldn't be… oh who was he kidding.

Ludwig's face reddened as he finally accepted what they were. He placed his fingers to his brow and pinched them in embarrassment. Of all the things that had to happen, why this, and why to him?

"I'm going to kill you Alfred." He reached for the pan and griped the handle hard. Alfred's face went stark white. He wouldn't regret sprinting out of the house into the backyard, because he knew Ludwig's threats were _never_ empty ones.

* * *

><p>I have no idea how I came up with this. I think it had to do with the coriosity of what Germany and America would do if they were both drunk at a party.<p>

**If you find any mistakes, please inform me so I may correct them. Thank You. ^^**

~Munchy


	5. Damaged

_Damaged_

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Alfred's self loathing emoness... done badly...

Summary: Alfred's relationship with Ludwig takes a toll that could vary well break the American nation.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>Alfred's first reaction was to hiss as his back was thrown agents the desk, but he held it in. The man before him had eyes that could pierce right through anyone's soul. They were conveying a message to Alfred. Trying to burn it in his mind.<p>

_Leave. Me. Alone!_

But that was just it. How could he? Alfred had comforted this man many times before. He consoled this man and even cared for him in times of trouble. Why couldn't Ludwig do the same for the other? The American refused to acknowledge that his friend wanted nothing to do with him. Alfred needed someone now more then ever.

Alfred grabbed onto the other's arm and forced the German to stop. Ludwig's pair of blue eyes met Alfred's own. Still glaring. Still conveying the same message. Still being refused the acknowledgement from Alfred.

"Why?" The tone was almost inaudible. The mumbled voice pleading for an answer.

"Why what?"

An anger weld up in Alfred. Confusion built up with it. Why did this man have to do this? Couldn't Ludwig see that it was physically hurting Alfred?

"Why do you push me away!" the grip became tighter while the room fell silent once more.

Many minutes passed without a sound. Alfred's own ears made their own just to rid of the tension that was slowly eating him alive. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but he was far too proud to let them fall. The answer didn't show any signs of it coming. Alfred clenched his jaw and finally let go of Ludwig's arm.

"It's because I said that I love you, isn't it?" Ludwig apathetically gave no reply. Alfred chuckled bitterly to himself.

"Of course… Fine… Fine then! I hate you! Is that what you want me to say? I thought that… because we were friends that this whole argument would be over by now… but I can clearly see that it won't any time soon." The words came out harshly. Alfred's sarcastic smile faded into a self loathing sneer. Why did he have to ruin every relationship he had? Why even try to get into a relationship in the first place? It always hurt so much afterwards.

The pride that held his tears back finally dissipated, and let water flow down his cheeks. However, Alfred bit his lip tightly to keep it closed, refusing to let a single sob escape. Alfred thought it could vary well kill him if he opened his mouth.

A familiar feeling of despair appeared in Alfred. Hurting him deeply, leaving invisible scares that should have been reminding poor Alfred of the vary way he got them. Telling him to never do such foolish things again. He cursed his natural defiance. It always hurt him, it hurt him so much.

Alfred felt warm hands cup his face. He glanced up, suddenly able to control his crying. Ludwig held his head, gently whipping the tears away with his thumbs. His blue orbs looked directly into Alfred's. They now showed understanding and concern. Something Alfred didn't see quite often.

Eventually Alfred couldn't contain his sobs any longer. Crying was so much more of a relief that Alfred had forgotten how relieving it could be. But there was still the doubt, the pain, the knowledge that this could go back to hatred any second. He buried his face in Ludwig's chest as he held onto him. Ludwig began shushing him like a mother would to her child.

Alfred prayed that this would never go back. That what ever happened would set them on a path where the two didn't hate each other. He prayed that no matter what, Alfred could face the world with someone rather then being alone. He pleaded not to be alone anymore.

Unbeknownst to Alfred, however, Ludwig was praying for the same cause.

* * *

><p>I felt like writing ansty stuff... I fail at it don't I? *weeps*<p>

**If you spot a mistake, please tell me so I may fix it. Thank you! ^^**

~munchy


	6. Movie Night

_Movie Night_

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Warning: None

Summary: Germany watches a horror movie with America. Why did he do that again?

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Germany sat on the coach with a look of utter confusion painted on his face. America was busy in the kitchen making popcorn and getting an assortment of other snacks. Germany was looking at the DVD that the American had barrowed from Japan. He stopped reading the back cover when America plopped down next to him, popcorn, drinks, and snacks in hand.<p>

"Because horror movies are totally awesome! Plus Japan keeps giving me these movies to watch." America then set the assortment of junk food on the coffee table in front of them. Germany looked at them with slight disgust. Couldn't America at least buy healthier snacks? The DVD was popped into the player and the lights turned off. Germany never understood why the other nation needed to watch scary movies in the dark, but he did.

The movie was a typical thriller. It had all the elements a horror movie should have: A serial killer chasing teenagers usually through a mysterious, dark forest at night. (Though this movie had them running through a deserted western town, but whatever.) It had the scary orchestra music that randomly stops before the bad guy killed another victim. It even had the typical happy ending where everything ended up just fine with one or two teenagers safe and sound. All in all it was a regular, predictable horror movie.

So why was America grabbing onto Ludwig and shacking like a leaf?

"America, the movie is over. You can let go now…" Germany began to slowly push the terrified blond away. However, America held on fast.

"Wait! W-what if that crazy mask guy comes after us!"

There was a _really_ long pause from Germany before he spoke… or rather yelled.

"Are You Out Of Your Mind! That is the most ridicules thing I have ever heard of! There is absolutely no way a crazy masked man will come aft-" Germany's voice was muffled by America's chest.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?" America had heard a simple creek. It was easily explained that it was because the house they were in was old, but America would not believe it. Germany began praying the nation off of him before he suffocated. America did it for him however, when he grabbed the German by the shoulders and yanked himself off and looked at him.

"You gotta spend the night!" The request rang alarms in Germany's head. As a natural born engineer, Germany's brain had already pulled out the equation in his head. For you see, a hysterical America plus night time plus an unlucky Germany equals no sleep. And they needed sleep. The two had to catch an early flight to London in order to attend a world meeting. And there was no way in hell Germany was going to be late for a world meeting because of America's hysteria. Absolutely no way. Not a chance. Never!

"Alright… Just promise me you won't smother me every time you hear a noise." America's face beamed.

"Deal!" The hyperactive blonde then grabbed Germany's hand and rushed up the stairs, checking his back every few seconds to make sure no maniac with a chainsaw was sneaking up on them. Germany sighed and mentally cursed himself.

He could never say no to America's frightened face. And it annoyed him that America knew that.

* * *

><p>I watch a lot of cheesy horror movies, because my mom's BF runs a pod cast that reiviews movies. Most of them are bad. So I thought of this after watching a good horror movie for once, and freaked out at a creak... <strong>I MADE WITH MY OWN FUCKING FEET!<strong>

The pod cast's called _Moviesucktastic_ if you're intrested. Technically I'm the pod cast's offical teenage camoflouge when the guys need to review teenager movies at a theater, like _Twilight. _*shutters*

~munchy


	7. Screams

_Screams_

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Warning: Implied sex, violence

Summary: Germany looks back at how many times America has screamed at him.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>It always amazed Ludwig how he could make Alfred Jones scream at him. Whether good or bad, Ludwig always knew how to get the American to scream his name. It was entertaining some times, but there were others that just annoyed him. Ludwig sometimes wondered if America screamed at him more then any other nation. It seemed unlikely considering his relationships with England and Russia, but he knew that Alfred screamed at him quite often. And he loved it.<p>

He remembered their first encounter. Though, albeit they were in the middle of a battle on Christmas morning, and many men were screaming. Ludwig still counted it though. He wasn't even a nation yet, he was sort of in the same boat as America. Though, his fight for independence was a long ways away.

He remembered being a mercenary hired by Arthur and his king to fight the colonies. But once he laid eyes on the boy in question, he nearly lost his ability to breath. He was beautiful. However, the staring gaze did not last long. For Alfred had charged a bayonet into his shoulder. Ludwig recalled the American screaming a low growl as he stabbed him. It was full of hatred… and triumph. Like he had just won the war. Ludwig then remembered how the pain felt when the bayonet was pulled out of him. He was certain that the American would have killed him, if not for his fellow Hessian soldiers that came to his side.

After the defeat, Germany's older brother, Prussia forced him out of the Hessian machineries, and was assigned to help Gilbert train Alfred's army. Ludwig still remembered the feelings he got when he stepped back onto the Colony's soil again.

Fear, nervousness, and… anxious. He truly did want to see that golden wheat hair and deep sky blue eyes once more. His affixation for the soon to be independent nation was becoming more self aware, and it made him much more willing to help Alfred.

His second time seeing the American. He looked frustrated at his men, who were being yelled at by Gilbert. Ludwig noted his tired features as he walked beside his brother. He had been fighting for sometime, and still his men were not that skilled. He had a lot to loose but so much to gain from this war. When Gilbert and Ludwig had walked up to Alfred himself, he finally noticed the blonde German.

Ludwig expected no less when Alfred broke from the line of soldiers and started screaming at him. What he didn't expect was the punch to the face. Ludwig was sent to the ground and covered in speckles of freshly fallen snow. He remembered the jutting pain from the bayonet wound as he fell on his shoulder. The next thing he knew was that America was on top of him trying to strangle him. The hatred flew out of Alfred's mouth. Calling Germany a monster that belonged in the bowls of hell. Quite understandable things to say to the man that was your enemy a year ago.

Prussia had to pry the boy off and throw him on to the ground as well. Germany cringed when he saw his brother's booted foot stomp against the blonde's chest. Threatening words did not go unnoticed to the golden haired nation. Prussia then kicked Alfred back into line and continued to yell at the still shocked soldiers. Ludwig brushed himself off as he rose. His gaze locked with Alfred's for a short amount of time before they were all dismissed.

Ludwig then thought of the town they had helped liberate from the British a few months later. The local tavern was loud that night. The smell of liquor and warm food spread all around him. However, Ludwig's ears failed to pick up the sounds of his fellow soldiers laughing and singing. They were fixated on the American in front of him, talking, smiling, drinking... It amazed Ludwig how friendly the two had become in such a short amount of time. The nation's charisma and personality was something to up hold.

Fast forwarding to a dark room. The scent of the festivities from before was replaced by grain and sweat. Warm kisses lightly touched the scar given by a bayonet. A voice rang out, apologizing over and over again. More kisses accompanied by coalesced hands delicately exploring far beyond the norm. The screaming he had once thought could only be hostel rang out with a more pleasurable sound. The sound of Germany's name coming from those lips still caught his breath sometimes. It caused shivers down his spine when that voice screamed it.

So long did the screaming cease. Not even words were exchanged. Ludwig's heart ached for that voice at first, but it subsided to the farther reaches of his desires. He kept it hidden, for his sake.

A revolution of his own. Battered, bruised… defeated. Gilbert came to his rescue again. Sending him off to protect him. Staying away and quiet to recover, and hopefully try again. His heart nearly gave out when he had discovered where his brother had sent him. An old desire rushed back to him. Want and need that was becoming unbearable. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping.

It had been nearly a hundred years sense their last encounter. Alfred still looked as beautiful as the day they met. Granted they had met on a battle field, but even then, he was still stunning. They shared the greetings and the daily routines that were going to be set. Germany hoped that the young nation still remembered their night.

He did.

Ludwig still remembered the night. His first time in the American's house. It felt so warm and welcoming. Alfred's bare embrace was the same. With each thrust, there was a cry of ecstasy. The voice that had ceased had begun to reintroduce itself back into Germany's mind. Pleasure ripped through each others bodies. Once again Ludwig had made the sky blue eyed nation scream out his name, a need that ravished him quite often.

Though their living arrangements were short lived, Ludwig found them to be the happiest he had ever been in a long time. Many words of love and admiration were exchanged over that time. Hints of their affection were planted on lips here and there. Even the gazes they gave each other from time to time meant something more then companionship.

However, this too would not last forever. A memory the German would have preferred to have forgotten. A single note destroyed what they had. A note he sent out of stupidity to try and stop him from joining the battles in Europe.

The harsh screams from Alfred were unbearable over the phone. Hatred and anger flew out of his mouth like a waterfall. So many unpleasant things were said and exchanged between them during and after the Great War, but Ludwig prefers to believe America's warning to the allies had something to do with the feelings they once shared. Though in truth, it could also have been from pity. Either way France and England did not heed them.

Germany was miserable in those times. He wished for the golden haired man to come and save him, but it never happened. Working his hand to the bone; scrapping up enough to pay back the other nations. Feelings that persisted before had been pushed back, hopefully never to come out again.

Another Great War had passed and more screaming was done. Though, the truths that brought this conflict in to the world again would go deaf to many ears. So much pain racked through Ludwig's body. But it was healed and eased by the vary hands that thought would choke him.

At first it was hard to understand how America believed him when so many others did not, but after a while it didn't matter. Warming embraces and kisses were given in secret. Sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears now and then. Messages from loved ones separated, passed on to him with love and concern. Alfred's forgiveness was something Ludwig wished for many times. He was glad to have the affection geared towards him again. And it would last.

The German wondered why Alfred seemed to show him so much affection, even after Ludwig betrayed him. It was mind boggling, though he never complained. The enjoyment of hearing his name being screamed from America was always a treat, even when he was mad. It made him feel like someone cared about him enough to tell him what he was doing was good or bad.

That's just how Ludwig preferred it. And that's way he always loved to make Alfred scream.

* * *

><p>I came up with the idea after looking into some history involving the relations between America and Germany. I tried not to use diologe so it could be more of a monologue for Germany. I know I used both Human names and Country names, but I couldn't keep writting the same names over and over.<p>

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me so I may correct them. Thank you. ^^**

~munchy


	8. Drink Responsibly

_Drink Responsibly_

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warning: Swearing, Drinking, Making out, and Germany messing with America's gear shift (if ya know what I mean *winks*)

Summary: Alfred went to Germany to get wasted, but ends up being the designated driver instead. However, that's only the beginning.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

**EDIT: **I would like to give a special thanks to DeathBeauty for correcting the German sentences. You rock and I'm glad that you loved the stories!

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Alfred hated about his appearance, it had to be the fact that he looked like a nineteen year old, too young to drink in his country. And even though he followed that law to the letter, it still didn't stop him from going to his fellow nation's countries and getting wasted. But sometimes even going to different countries stopped him from drinking.<p>

How? By being pegged as the designated driver.

Alfred stared at the glass that was full of water. Loathing every inch he could. He glanced over to his right, seeing his brother banter on and on about his hatred for a Frenchmen to the bartender. Over to his left, Alfred saw Ludwig and his older brother, Gilbert, happily drinking to their hearts content. Alfred stared back at the cup, trying to glare holes into it, or trying to psychically turn it into alcohol.

He came to Germany to try out the beer he'd heard about from Gilbert oh so much. Truth be told, the albino didn't expect him to show up the next day with the Englishmen in tow asking about which bars to go to. The two had planned out which bars to hit that night, however once they got to it, good old Ludwig informed them of a need for a designated driver, which Alfred and Gilbert overlooked. After a few calls and arguments later, Alfred was asked (well more like forced) to be the man who had to drive the drunks home. Another trip wasted…

Everyone had a level of drunkenness that Alfred noted to watch out for next time all the nations decide to go out drinking. Arthurs was easy to point out. He was wasted beyond measure. Alfred's clues? Arthur had the tendency of getting really depressed when he got drunk, but combined that with any nation within a 5 mile radius, and he'd become hornier then a dog in heat. At the moment he was being good… and depressed.

The American noted that Gilbert would start getting really rowdy. Like scream and sing in broken notes kind of rowdy. Alfred made a mental note that if he was ever bored one night, get the Prussian drunk. Anyone was guaranteed to have a good time. Gilbert was currently singing his ex-countries anthem. Very loudly one might add, but he got all the words right.

Ludwig on the other hand, was very composed and quiet. If not for the streak of pink across his cheeks and nose, you'd assume he was as sober as Alfred. Though, his physical state did nothing to prove that once he opened his mouth. The man would speak in illegible German, practically forgetting any other language. At the time, Ludwig was speaking to Alfred, but the words slipped in one ear and out the other for the American.

As the group finished their 16th… or was it 17th round? (Alfred had lost count after 5) He guided the drunken idiots out of the bar and into their car. Well he had to guide Gilbert and Arthur into it, Ludwig kept his composer and got into the passenger's seat by himself. After buckling up, they started their trip back to Ludwig's house in Berlin.

Alfred thought his night was ruined the moment he was told to be the driver, turns out that wasn't even the worst part. Alfred was too caught up in their night out planning to realize that the bar they went to was somewhere outside Berlin, on a back road where furry little woodland creatures liked to prance onto the road and say hi to oncoming traffic. What was worse was the fact that Alfred had no idea where he was going.

He looked in the rearview mirror to ask the Prussian where the hell to go, but the sight of Gilbert making out with his older brother slightly scared him. The fear of somehow getting involved with what was happening in the back seat was enough to keep his eyes on the road and not ask questions. So he turned to Ludwig, praying that he'd know what to do.

"Hey Lud, do you by any chance know the way back to your house?" Alfred glanced over long enough to flash him a nervous smile. Ludwig, however, just gave him an apathetic look, which Alfred had to admit looked cute as hell, but that still didn't help him. He sighed and tried a different approach.

Carefully taking one hand, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Slowing down slightly on the back road, he tapped on a few buttons till he brought up the phones GPS. As it loaded, Alfred passed the phone off to the German next to him, and told him to wait till the map was brought up. He averted his eyes back onto the road, bringing it back up to the speed limit. After a moment or two, Ludwig tugged on Alfred's sleeve and showed him the map.

It said "_you are here_" with an arrow pointing to the middle of no where… And then the battery died… Alfred would have slammed his head against the steering wheel if it wasn't for the fact that there was a curve coming up. Figures technology wouldn't help when he need it the most. How the hell did Gilbert find this place?

It was then that Alfred felt a pair of arms snake its way around his neck. Alfred glanced to his side to discover Ludwig leaning over trying to suck on his neck. Thank god for seat belts.

"What The Hell Are You Doing, Ludwig!"

"_Hab nie bemerkt, wie saftig dein Hals aussieht._" Alfred stared at him a moment longer before the German got bored and went back to trying to suck on his neck. Alfred attempted to push the other man away, but his hand was roughly jerked back to the steering wheel. In a short span of time, Ludwig had managed to unbuckle his seatbelt, grab the other nation's hand, and pull himself up to Alfred's ear. Warm breath tickled the sensitive skin.

"_Behalte deine Hände am Lenkrad, Alfred._" Ludwig harshly spoke. Alfred's face flushed a shade of pink as he kept his shocked eyes on the road. Alfred couldn't understand him, but he sure as hell got the gist of it. However, his concentration was waning as the German began nipping at his ear.

Alfred needed to get these guys back to Ludwig's house before the nation flipped out. He breathed in slowly and decided to risk it.

"Hey Gilbert! Tell me where the fuck to go!" the man in question tore himself away from the Englishmen, leaving a sting of saliva still connecting their mouths. He and Arthur both looked irritated.

"Vhat!"

"Tell Me Which Way To Go! I don't know how to get back to your house!" Alfred yelled, trying with all his might to ignore the German who was currently leaving red marks on his necks. Gilbert sighed and rose himself up, which earned him a disapproving grunt from Arthur.

After a minute or two of surveillance, Gilbert spoke up, "OK you keep going down this road, und then you'll hit a T, _Ja_? Turn left. Then the first turn you come up on the road vill be a right. Go down that one. Soon you'll see signs that show you how to get back onto the highvay. From there, it should be easy…"

"…Here's the problem, Gilbert…_ I CAN'T READ GERMAN!_" Ludwig took a sharp intake of breath as the American expressed his anger. Gilbert winced and glared holes in the back of the boy's head. He sighed again in frustration.

"Fine! Then just tell me vhen you get to the signs! _Gott_!" With that, Gilbert went back to the little Englishmen impatiently waiting for his return. Alfred tried running the directions through his head again. They seemed easy enough. Maybe if he hurried, they'd be back before Ludwig tried anything else.

Alfred soon regretted thinking that for he jinxed himself royally.

Ludwig whispered some more illegitimate German in his ear before licking it and reaching for the ever persistent growing bulge in Alfred's pants. He could have sworn his face was so hot that he could have steamed up the windows.

"L-L-Ludwig… w-what are you doing?" Alfred set his jaw shut and glanced at the blonde nation.

"_Ein bisschen Spaß. Einfach entspannen, mein Liebling_." Ludwig whispered as he unbuckled the American's pants. He then reached into Alfred's boxers and grabbed a hold of his thick member, rubbing it up and down.

Alfred lost it, to say the least.

"What the Fuck Are you Do-", A shacky breath caused him to interrupt his own ranting. "Ludwig Stop That!" Surprisingly Ludwig complied. With a straight face, however, he glanced towards the windshield. Alfred followed the other nation's gaze to a deer not 500 feet from them, in the middle of the road.

The sky blue eyed nation slammed on his breaks and got the car to stop just inches away from the doe. He then heard Arthur and Gilbert fly off their seats and hit the floor of the vehicle, making a slightly satisfying thump to Alfred's ears. With a groan, Arthur was able to slur out some insults.

"What the bloody heel are you doing you fucking wanker? I should have chocked you when I had the chance…" The last part came out as more of an illegible mumble. Gilbert grabbed the back of the seats and hoisted himself up.

Arthur grabbed the Prussian's pants in retaliation, "Oi! Get yer arse back here!"

"Vhat The Hell Vas That?" He glanced at the deer, still standing there like nothing happened. "…Oh a _Ricke_…" Ludwig decided to go back to stroking Alfred's cock, much to the American's dismay.

"_Bruder? Wann werden wir zu Hause ankommen?_"

"Huh? How the hell should I know?" There was an unbearable pause in which Alfred was sure he was going to loose it and chock Gilbert right then and their. "Oh, vait… Ve like, 30 minutes avay I think. You get to the signs yet, Alfie boy?"

"…No…"

"Oh, then ve're like an hour avay. Sorry _Bruder_." Gilbert lowered and rejoined the miffed Arthur on the floor. Ludwig sighed disappointingly and continued to arouse Alfred more.

"_Du beeilst dich besser, mein Schatz. Ansonsten denke ich, dass du kommen wirst, bevor wir dich in mein Bett bekommen haben._" He them began sucking and nipping on Alfred's neck once again. Alfred bit his lip and stifled a groan as Ludwig lightly squeezed his erection. He then sighed, blushed, and honk the cars horn. The deer, finally scared, fled across the road in to the forest.

Alfred swore, if he made it through this night, he would never be the designated driver, _ever again!_

* * *

><p>Ok<br>I really can't write smut can I... *weepsagain*  
>I got the idea from a GermanyXAmerica Meme on deviantArt. There was this really long question, but it asked what if America was the designated driver. XD<br>BTW is it me or is writting a drunk Germany really fun?

Here is the translated German. Tell me if I made a mistake please. I used an online translator:

**EDIT:** Again, I'd like to thank DeathBeauty for correcting translations.

"_Hab nie bemerkt, wie saftig dein Hals aussieht._" = Never noticed how succulent your neck looks.  
>"<em>Behalte deine Hände am Lenkrad, Alfred.<em>" = Keep your hands on the steering wheel, Alfred.  
>"<em>Ein bisschen Spaß. Einfach entspannen, mein Liebling<em>." = Having some fun. Just relax, my darling.  
>"<em>Bruder? Wann werden wir zu Hause ankommen?<em>" = Brother? When are we going to get home?  
>"<em>Du beeilst dich besser, mein Schatz. Ansonsten denke ich, dass du kommen wirst, bevor wir dich in mein Bett bekommen haben..<em>" = You better hurry, darling. Otherwise I think I'll make you come before we get you into my bed.  
>"<em>Ja?" = <em>Yes?  
>"<em>Gott!"<em> = God!  
>"<em>Ricke." = <em>Doe.  
>"<em>Bruder.<em>" = Brother.

**If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I may correct them. Thank You. ^^**

~munchy


	9. How Do You Say I Love You In Idiot?

_How Do You Say "I Love You" in Idiot?_

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Warning: None (aside from America's excusiating obliviousness!)

Summary: Ludwig tries to say 3 little words to Alfred. Too bad he doesn't know German.

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia, I am but a lowly Fangirl writing out scenarios of which I wish would happen.

* * *

><p>"Ich liebe dich."<p>

Alfred looked beside him to meet with a similar pair of blue eyes. Blinking a few times, he tilted his head and stared questionably.

"What?"

A sigh came from the man beside him. He looked rather flushed, like he was telling the man his most embarrassing secret yet the other was unfazed by it. Ludwig wasted so much tension for nothing.

"Have you been reading the phrase book I gave you?"

"Uhh….. No." Alfred felt a little guilty. He had gotten the book as a gift, but he just hadn't bothered to read it. Who gives a book as a present? … besides England.

Ok that was a bit harsh. He did honestly try to read the damn thing, but every time he did… he'd fall asleep. Hey! It wasn't his fault he could hardly read any of it! It was all in German!

"Alfred, you should have at least taken a look at it." Ludwig even put a little note in the back asking him to translate those three little words He had just said to him.

Another blush appeared on his face for the umpteenth time that day. The poor German had fallen for the hyperactive, burger loving, American a few months ago. He was too embarrassed to talk to Feliciano about it and ask him advice, so he'd been reading books on the matter of love. One book in particular talked about confessing one's love in a subtle way; to confess it in a manner that was not spoken, but still meant it and gave a heartwarming feeling at the same time.

Ludwig had tried a language barrier confession. He'd give Alfred a small German phrase book for him to look over. Then when the time was right, he'd confess his love through his native tongue. However, he had looked over the (very) possible fact that Alfred might not read the book at all.

But even without the miscommunication, wouldn't have been obvious that he was trying to confess his love? The two were in a lovely park in the spring time. A beautiful view of the lake accented the scene before them as the two sat on a bench looking towards the sunset. Come On! This _screams_ "I'm going to confess my love for you." Ludwig sighed at how oblivious the American could be.

After some of the awkwardness that had appeared a few moment's ago left, Alfred went back to sucking down the milk shake he had gotten. Leaning back onto the bench the two were sitting in, he pondered the thought of why Ludwig even asked him to have dinner with him. The two had eaten a nice meal, despite Alfred's protests about going to McDonald's instead. They had taken a lovely walk afterwards and even got ice cream. Then Lud goes ahead and says something in German, making this day even weirder.

What did he even say? And why in German? It wasn't like he was mumbling it either. He was looking at him and saying it in a completely audible tone. He could have said it in English and made this whole mess a lot less awkward… and understandable.

"Just tell me what you said means, already." Alfred's impatient manner got the better of him.

A good long time passed before Ludwig spoke. Alfred figured he was thinking very hard about his next words.

"If I told you what it means, would you run away?" Ludwig was looking down blushing. He was leaning forward with his arms on his lap. His fingers laced together in anxious wait. Alfred blinked for a moment before replying.

"No, why would I?" He then saw Ludwig breath in deeply through his nose, and sat up. Alfred noted that Ludwig's gaze had a serious look to them. He would remember that face for a very long time afterwards.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>That's It People! All my dabbles for this little series! Though one of them has given me an idea for a longer story, but that's still on consideration. Now I can work on the other things I owe to people. Yay!<br>I hoped you liked them! C:

**If you spot a mistake, please tell me so I may correct it. Thank You. ^^**

~munchy


End file.
